


I Needed More Time

by QueenOfArts



Category: Queen Sugar (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family, Fluff, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Mental Illness, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfArts/pseuds/QueenOfArts
Summary: A  phone conversation between Violet and Hollywood a month after he left town for the Rigs





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Sugars! Let me start by saying, I'm not a writer, just a dreamer, so please take my mistakes for love!  
> I would love to hear your opinions, so feel free to comment and give feedback...Thanks!

Its been one month since Hollywood left town to work on the Rigs; one down...five more to go. Vi still couldn't believe Hollywood reacted like that. Since he's been gone, she has only talked to Hollywood three times, with her always being the first one to initiate the communication. Everytime they talked he only stayed on the phone for no more than two minutes, always using the excuse of needing to get back to work. Hollywood didn't even realize he was hurting Vi all over again, why should she be chasing him, when he was the one who was messed up?

Vi spends most of her time these days working as Manager at "The High Yella" diner. She works long hours to keep her mind off Hollywood. When she's not at the diner, you'll find her in her garden or hanging out with her family. Her nieces Nova and Charley try to spend alot of time with her to keep her spirits up, some days they'll go into the city and go shopping, have spa days, and get mani & pedis; that's if they're not busy with their own men, Remy and Calvin. Ralph Angel is back with Darla now, so he doesn't have time for his Auntie anymore either. Between the farm and their love lives, her family stayed pretty busy.

One night while Vi was laying in bed, relaxing with her head wrapped, reading a book, her phone buzzed, to her surprise, it was a text from Hollywood. It caught her off guard, her heart started beating fast, she didn't know whether it was from joy or being nervous.

 **Hollywood** : _"You wanna talk?"_

 **Violet** : _"Yes, definitely."_ One minute later Vi's phone was ringing, she picked up, "Hey Hollywood"

"Hey Vi, How you doing?"

"I'm alright, could be better."

"Look, I had a few weeks to clear my head and think. I was wrong and I'm sorry about everything: for not telling you about Leann, for lying to you, and for running away. You didn't deserve that, you a good woman."

Tears began to well up in Vi's eyes, this is what she's been waiting to from him, an explanation and an apology.

"You hurt me so bad Hollywood, why didn't you just tell me from the beginning? And you lied to me. I'm thinking you at work and you was with Leann. How you think that made me feel?" 

"Baby, I didn't wanna lose you. I felt like if I told you, you would've just walked away, and that you wouldn't wanna be with a man with all that baggage."

"I'm a understanding woman, you was just doing the right thing by her, if you would've told me the full story from the start, it would've been fine." 

"So it's not fine now?" 

"Yes Hollywood. Ralph Angel gave me your divorce papers, so I know you're serious in making this right. We can fix this."

I'm trying Vi, I really am. I want things to be like how things used to be between us, ya know. Please believe you're my number one priority. I care about Leann's well being, but you're the woman I'm in love with."

"I love you too Hollywood, and I forgive you. Now lemme ask you something, what about Leann? How will she get insurance since y'all won't be married?"

"I had a long talk with her cousin, told her my plans, so now on she'll be handling Leann's affairs, and putting her on a insurance through her job. She'll be in good hands." 

"I'm glad to hear that, now lets talk about you. What were you thinking leaving town like that without telling me? And signing up for a six month long gig?" 

"I know, maybe I overreacted, but at the time I was hurt too, I didn't know what to think and I needed to get away."

"Hurt from what Hollywood? A dance? That man don't mean nothing to me, if you woulda stick around long enough you would've seen that. I left the Juke right after that, went home and went to bed. I just went out to have some fun and get my mind off things. Why didn't you cut in anyway." 

"Babe, when I saw you grinding on that dude, I lost it. I wanted to go pound his face in, but luckily RA stopped me. I thought you moved on, so I felt like I had to move on too." 

"Now look at you, gone for 6 months, what am I supposed to until then. Everything would've been fine if we just talked it out; that's our problem, communicating." 

"You right, but dont worry, I'm supposed to have a meeting with my supervisors in a few days to negotiate my contract and see if I can come home.

"I would love that. I miss you more than you know." 

"I miss you too, and I love you so much." 

"I love you too babe. No more secrets or lies between us, okay? And no more games."

"You have my word on that. Well, let me let you get some rest." 

"I'm glad we had this talk and cleared the air. Let me know how the meeting goes. Good night baby."

"Remember, Hollywood loves you. Oh, and Vi?" 

"Yea baby?" 

"I want a fresh pan of Mac & Cheese waiting on me when I get back, Hollywood jokingly said." 

Violet laughed, "Just get back home. Good night." 

 

*Click*


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hollywood calls Vi from the Rigs with some good news and some bad news..  
> (A filler chapter)

 

"Vi, I have some good news, I'll be coming home in two weeks. I negotiated my contract and it was approved. I got a nice lil stipend to come home with too.

"Ooo, I can't wait"

"Oh, and Vi..."

"What Hollywood'?

"I also have some bad news. Leann's cousin called me the other day, and said Leann had a relapse. She had a breakdown over the divorce, screaming and what not. They determined she borderline schizophrenic."

"Hollywood, I thought you said this was taken care of. What they expect you to do?"

"They just want me to talk to her, tell her whats what for the last time. They know the divorce is still pending and not finalized, so they taking advantage of that. Before I come back to Saint Jo, I gotta go to Baton Rouge to handle this."

"Well I'm going with you. Maybe I need to talk to Ms. Leann."

"Nah, if she sees you there, it'll only make her worse, just let me handle it."

"Hollywood, I don't want no more trouble, you need to fix this!"

"Babe, I will, for the last time. Trust me on that." Hollywood wanted to change the subject because he sensed Vi was upset. "So about me coming home, you think you can throw me another crawfish boil?, he said, trying to lighten the mood. 

"Uh-Uh, I don't want anymore uninvited guests showing up to my house, you gonna take me out for a nice dinner, just me and you. We can use some one on one time."

"Alright, I can get with that, you deserve that and much more. Lemme ask you something, Charley and Micah still living with you?"

"Yeah, they still here."

"Then we may need to get a hotel too, because girrrllll, the way I'm gonna have you screaming, I gotta make up for loss time", Hollywood joked.

Vi laughed, "I'm glad you know". 

 

"How business at "The High Yella"?

""Business going good, we out the red, and we getting new customers each week".

"Glad to hear that, I'm proud of you, you know that right?" My lady turned into a business woman, gon' girl!

"Thanks Baby."

"Ay Vi, that 'fake ass Hollywood' still around?

"Who Dayo? That's our delivery guy. After that night at the Juke, he came back the next day to apologize for coming on too strong, and getting the wrong idea. I told him about you."

"Good, cause I don't wanna have to 'put the paws' on dude."

"He knows better, I think he got the hint. Well Babe, I gotta go get ready for work. Keep me updated on this Leann situation. Talk to you later, okay. Love you.

"Will do, Love you Baby."

 

*Click*

 

 

 


End file.
